


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death Drabble, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, No Smut, Violence, just death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hal stabs dirk in the gotdang thigh & kills him





	Nightmare

The nightmare was warm enough to be inviting were it not for the fear that curled in his throat in the sense of self-eroding. Incorporeal and weightless at once, the sweat that beaded on his forehead -- and his lid slipped again, shutting out Auto-Responder’s face. Tongue glued to roof of mouth, difficulty to move. Nerves screamed to run!

_Run, Dirk, run!_

A shrill voice not unlike a whistle loud in his ear, willing him to press Hal. Kill him before he kills you, now a whisper. Gentle breath tickling the shell of his ear and Dirk’s heart was pattering pathetically against the gate of his ribs; lungs seared. It was difficult to breathe. to think. to comprehend. that he was dying -- _going to die?_

Hal’s voice seemed distant. Could he hold the privilege such as his name? Auto-Responder. _AR._

At least it sounded less human in death. At least Dirk would not be upended by the hands of a pretend human. Pride wouldn’t allow.

 _ **“Pride is one funny fuckin’ thing to think about in the last moments of your life, Dirk.”** _ he almost heard him mewl, placidly like a kitten who caught the mouse. Razor sharp fangs poised over his fragile, jumpy body. Hal’s teeth snapped, ending Dirk’s life. Meager, feeble. Tiny heart bust. Minuscule eyes wide, petrified. Nothingness and everything simultaneously trickled into his limbs like molten iron, searing.

Head tilted back against the wall, eye now darting across the room and twitching from every small sound and movement as his hand convulsed reflexively on his grip of the deep freezer. _  
_

_'M not gonna pass out.’_

His heartbeat had slowed but still felt laborious; his breath came more smoothly but his chest remained tight as if, in spite of his lungs' best efforts to inflate, the cavity itself was not large enough. Still though, he felt calmer. More stable. A thick swallow, an instant to close his eyes and suck in a full breath

Thumb pressing veins; Dirk’s pulse jumping from the touch -

 _he came crashing_ , a bull or bear or train, slammed the tip of the blade into his thigh and Dirk snatched Hal’s throat in a grip that made him feel abruptly powerful -

 _"Gh- !"_  His jaw shut painfully tight against the threat of revealing pain, _weakness_

but his breath stuttered and he could feel capillaries bursting and ragged crescents digging the skin away from his leg. A sharp inhale reached for the well of precious and exhausting magic; Dirk's lips poised to say his name; wary, pained amber eyes glared hard at the deep, unsettlingly bright pair staring maliciously back at him.

_He’s afraid._

He didn’t know when he had lost consciousness, and he didn’t remember. He vaguely lingered on the feel of blood draining from him and knife twisting until it didn’t hurt anymore. He was dead. Nothing exist, physical body floating in a bed of choking darkness. He couldn’t bring his conscious to Derse which was now on his own until Dirk were to be revived.

Was this what Hal felt like in the cybernetic plane? His nonexistent hands reached to scratch at his nonexistent thigh. A sharp pain there, but he couldn’t process it.

Sure that Hal had defiled his body even in death. Unceremonious funeral by dumping his corpse into the murky depths of ocean to become bait for sharks which would be devoured by the octopus.

It was. Cold. and desolate, but he was happy.

_"Hn - !"_

Air flooded his lungs as his processing switched over to the body he mandated, pulling at the strings like a puppet. It was sharp and down right excruciating.. Safe the sigh of relief was breathless or would've been if he could breathe if stating that he couldn't was more than a moot point didn't matter to a dead man except that he’s not dead.

_And Hal would fucking pay._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh this is jst a rp post drabble between me & thposyk on tungle  
> my url is @bertholdting pls dont raw my ask box ty


End file.
